U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,060 discloses a prior art machine, operable on a shoe assembly formed of a last having an insole located on its bottom and an upper mounted thereon with a portion (the toe portion) of the upper margin being wiped against and secured to the insole and with an unwiped portion of the upper margin, extending rearwardly of the wiped margin portion, projecting away from the insole periphery and with a segment of the upper margin at the boundary between the wiped and unwiped margin portions overhanging the insole. The machine has the function of applying cement in the corner between the unwiped margin portion and the corresponding portion of the insole periphery between a rearward position that is spaced from the boundary and a forward position that is located at the boundary. In the machine, the shoe assembly is so supported bottom-up that the wiped margin portion is forward of the unwiped nozzle portion; a nozzle, having a laterally projecting tip through which cement may be extruded, is located above the shoe assembly; the nozzle is initially located in a lower nozzle position in engagement with the shoe assembly bottom and in a forward position that is located at the boundary; the nozzle is thereafter moved in a cement applying stroke to a rearward position that is rearward (heelward) of the boundary; the nozzle is so constrained during the cement applying stroke that the nozzle tip is in the corner with the nozzle tip projecting outwardly of the nozzle and being beneath the margin segment at the beginning of the cement applying stroke; cement is extruded through the nozzle tip into the corner during the cement applying stroke; and the nozzle is then raised away from the shoe assembly bottom.